


Always a slut for that Dad Bod

by AshenThief



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexting, bara tiddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenThief/pseuds/AshenThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this tumblr prompt about Ryan and Ray being online friends, and than meeting in a public place like a supermarket via recognition of a cellphone chime or something.<br/>Here is the setting of our story, Ryan and Ray have been online friends for a good while, and Ryan realizes he has been harboring feelings for his friend. Ryan's been out of the game for awhile, and seeks advice from his friends and coworkers about how he can possibly handle this kind of situation. How can he tell Ray how he feels,is there a possibility of meeting in reality and what kind of distances will they need to cross, and will Ray reciprocate how Ryan feels?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How to fall for your online friend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewriting this whole fic from scratch. It's been like 2 years and I'm a way better writer now. Leave a comment to tell me how you like the new direction!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan laments to Meg about his troubles in love, and seeks advice on where he is in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the rewrite, I hope anyone who once loved this fic returns and will enjoy the new direction.

Ryan had reached a whole new level of stupid. That naive kind of stupid. Ryan was in Meg’s kitchen. Work sat at the back of his head, Gavin and Michael’s prying concern still fresh. Their words itched his brain, regardless of the week that had passed since. 

“ Rye, talk to me.” Meg was leaning back against the counter, arms crossed and her eyes soft. Meg knew him well enough to tell when he was distracted. Ryan looked up from the marble countertop that he sat at, he didn’t even realize he had stopped looking at Meg.  
“ I-I just, look I’m fairly certain I’m developing feelings for one of my online friends. And if I’m honest, I’ve been distracted by it. I haven’t even entertained the thought of dating someone in- I don’t even know how long. I didn’t remember it being this overwhelming.” Ryan’s hands ran down his thighs, how old was he? His palms left a small indication of sweat on his jeans.  
Meg’s eyes shined, her mouth in a barely held back toothy grin. “ Awe Ryan, you like someone, that’s amazing. I figured you may have had your eyes on someone, but I thought it was someone at the company. “ Meg shrugged before continuing her thought, “ This is makes way more sense though. Not many people around the office seemed to be your cup of tea.” she smirked, her teeth lightly pressing into her lower lip.  
Ryan raiser a brow, meeting Meg’s gaze.  
“ You say that so confidently. One might think you've been paying a little too much attention to me.” Msg waved him off, giggling softly. “Enough about me! Tell me what's been going on!” she spoke quickly, drawing out the last words in dramatic tone, her grinning only widening.  
Ryan eyed Meg, knowing her excitement to be genuine, he settled into his chair and spoke “I'll tell you, it started to really heat up about 3 months ago…”

A loud slam echoed through a darkened apartment. Ryan flinched, his intent to enter his flat without kissing off his neighbors was off to a bad start. He had been returning to the office later than usual the past week, and as a result he had received a few snide comments from his neighbors. He eyed his freshly closed door and sighed. He had only wanted to get inside quickly, but now there were at least two dogs barking in the complex somewhere and...one car alarm. Ryan raised his brow at that last noise. He couldn't say with certainty that he caused that disturbance. He locked the door, and headed straight for the couch.  
“Relax for at least an hour before bed…” Ryan glanced at his wall clock, “Already midnight…” his eyes shifted towards the Xbox and PC. They were only a few meager feet from him, his eyes made their way to his dark but inviting bedroom door.  
“If, if Brownman is online...one game and than to bed. If he's not online, we go straight to bed.” He spoke aloud to himself whilst making his way to the dimly glowing Xbox. A bit of set later, and Ryan was ready to go. He hesitated, hovering over the game invite he was to send to Brownman. He rolled his eyes at his own trepidation. The console made a subtle noise indicating he had sent the invite. Before he could ponder whether Brownman would answer, they were in a game lobby.  
“Hey hot stuff, how you doin?” Ryan felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips as Brownman's teasing voice entered his headset. “Honestly, I'm exhausted.” Ryan's finger twiddle the controller.  
“Yeah, I feel you. You gonna pass out on me dawg? Don't think that just because I'm a lot that I'm gonna carry your ass to victory.”  
“ All I wanted was a relaxing death match, but here I am, having to deal with you flirting with me.” Ryan chuckled into the mix, he felt the tension ease in his shoulders as the laugh left his body. 

Two hours later, and enough laughter to make him cough, Ryan was just about ready to sleep. “Brownman, I'm gonna head off. I've got work tomorrow. Thanks for carrying my sweet ass by the way.”  
Ryan grinned as he spoke, his thumb hovering over the exit game icon.  
“Yeah man, I got you.” As Ryan exited the game he could hear Brownman's Mic crackle quietly. “Also, hey, just call me Ray. Trying to have a conversation, and being called by my tag is kinda strange.” Ryan felt his face heat up, Brow-...Ray had told him his name. Ryan couldn't explain why that riled him up so much. “Oh, uh...Yeah for sure. You can call me Ryan.”

 

“Holy shit, Ryan how long have you a actually known this guy?” Meg was leaning into the conversation, her eyes fixed on Ryan's.  
“we've been playing together for..maybe a year or something. I'm not completely sure. Should I return to the story or…?” Ryan looked at Meg. She was leaning forward into his space, her eyes wide with expectation. “ You never realize how important a name is, until someone lets you use theirs. It felt so intimate to me…” Ryan trailed off, his face heating up. Meg’s hand settled on Ryan's forearm, “ Keep going.”

Another night, another dream, and as always Ray was involved. He spent his nights at home, playing games with Ray. The man had even shown up in his dreams, although Ryan’s brain had to be creative...he had no way of knowing what Ray actually looked like. Ryan sat in his kitchen eyeing the Xbox. Was it strange that Ray was so often a staple figure in his dreams? They were friends, friends dream about friends. “Hmm, although my dreams aren’t exactly things friends do.” Ryan muttered to himself, spooning some dinner into his mouth. Was Ray his best friend, they spent almost every night together and talked for hours at a time. That seemed pretty concert to Ryan, considering he rarely went out with anyone from work. The ping of Ray sending him a game invited ripped him out of his thoughts and back to the couch.  
“Welcome back dawg, what shall we fuck shit up in tonight Ryan?” Ray’s excitement oozed through the headset, the emotion was contagious. Ryan could feel the tension in his body that only came from the anticipation of a fun night.  
“Let's fucking do this.”

“ So what, you guys play a lot of games together? I play with my people online all the team Rye! It’s not so strange to have online friends, or even to crush on those friends.”  
Meg gave Ryan’s hand a light squeeze, her eyes meeting his and punctuating her sentence with a smile. Ryan sighed, his shoulders slouching as he exhaled. “ I wish that was all it was sometimes. I feel like I really cocked this whole thing up…” Meg’s brow knit together, “ Well, sounds like you’ve got more to tell me. “

 

“ Suck my dick!”  
“ Ray, you have such a way with words, anyone ever tell you that?” Ryan chuckled into the mic, Ray had him playing some co-op game, Ryan couldn’t tell what was going on anymore. “ Don’t sass me Rye, I needed that fucking key.” Ray’s voice was coming through loud and clear. Ryan rolled his eyes half heartedly, “ Forgive me, I’m just a filthy casual.” Ryan rarely picked the games that he would play with Ray. Ryan was less interested in what they played, and more interested in the experience he would be left with at the end of it all. Now, much of that experience were cries of frustration, or memes that came over the mic from Ray. It reminded Ryan of work sometimes, but without any of the pressure to meet deadlines or keep anyone entertained. His fingers twitched around the controller in his lap, vaguely obeying instructions from Ray on where to go in the game that was on screen. He didn’t have to think, he could just follow along with whatever Ray had in mind or the night and not worry about entertaining.  
“Rye! You did it man! Another achievement dow!” Ray’s voice came through the headset loud and clear. Ryan smiled and said his own little exclamation of “Fuck Yeah” into the mic.  
“Aye, my guy.” Ryan perked up, his eyes refocusing on the screen realizing Ray was talking to him now. “Oh, yeah? What’s up?” Ryan’s words poured from his mouth.  
“You know we can play anything right? I don’t want you feeling like you can’t speak up.”  
Ryan’s heart felt tight in his chest, he stumbled over his words now, “ Wait, I don’t- I’m perfectly fine. I’ll play anything, as long as it’s with you.” Ryan tensed realizing how his words could come across. The controller in his hands felt stuck to his sweaty palms. He parted his lips to speak, quickly pressing them together once again as he heard a crackle through his headset.  
“Why’d you gotta take it somewhere real man. I appreciate that a lot.”

 

Meg was tuned in, her eyes hadn’t strayed from Ryan’s face throughout the story. Ryan’s hands hadn’t stopped moving as he spoke. Meg clasped Ryan’s hands in hers. “ We can stop if you want, you seem nervous.” Ryan sighed, Meg’s words bringing him to a halt. Just enough time to breathe and reassess what he wanted from this conversation. “ I’m okay, but it has been a long time since I wanted to be with someone. That’s all. I’m not upset. I want him to like me Meg.” There was a soft silence between the two friends. Meg gave two strong squeezes to Ryan’s much larger hands, and smiled “ How could he not fall for a sweet guy like you?”


	2. Selfies are always a surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Ray bond some more and learn more bout each-other's taste in games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw man, I can see people are jumping on this fic, but I'm in college and personal time doesn't exist.   
> I love writing, but seeing those numbers go up for views, but no one leaves a comment, well it's disheartening. I don;t know if I'm writing this for anyone. Comments make me feel like you're all really here. If more people would leave a comment, tell me how they feel, or offer up an idea or two, well I'd feel more excited to write this for sure.

“ Ayo, Rye guy! Today's the day you pick what we’re playing.” Ray’s voice rumbled through the headset, forcing the corner’s of Ryan’s mouth the pull into a grin. After a day of being pelted with various objects from around the office, and putting on a show for millions of people across the internet, the only thing that seemed to actually bring relaxation to Ryan was Ray’s voice over his headset. They’d been doing this for almost a solid year now. Ryan relaxed into his couch, his xbox booted up. The only reason he still any consoles was because of Ray, Ryan’s eyes darting to his well planned and spec'd out PC. “ Ray, do you have a discord, or something. I’ve got a game we could play together but, it’s for pc.” There was quiet in headset aside from the occasional sound of something shifting. “ PC games tonight? Yeah, uh I got a discord we can chat over. Send me your name and I’ll friend you or whatever.” 

They were at least 3 hours into Dead by Daylight, and Ryan was in his element. Some would call Ryan chaotic, maybe even evil. He liked create a surprise, and sometimes that involves being a monster chasing people online through the woods and sacrificing to a spider god. It’s not really that strange.   
“Rye! Fuckin’--Shit!” the expletive from Ray as Ryan’s character came up behind him brought a loud cackle from Ryan’s chest. “ You can run, but you can’t hide!” 

 

“Ryan, for fucks sake man, you have never been this fuckin’ into a game we’ve played.I’m impressed.” Ray’s voice channeled through Ryan’s headset, as he tilted back in his chair, relaxing post game. The display on his pc displayed the time as 3 am. He took in a deep breathe. “ I’m just good at being a murderer. My works friend act just as surprised.” Ryan couldn’t hide his enthusiasm. Ryan yawned, hoping his mic wouldn't pick it up. “ Dude, you went straight for my ass every time. Fuck, I thought we were friends.” Ray’s voice tapered out at the end in mock exasperation. Ryan chuckled lightly. “ What can I say, sometimes you gotta murder. Also, just saying you were easy to find.”   
“Ryan, I had just spawned in and you were already up my ass. You killed everyone in minutes, that's some pro strat shit.”  
“I assure you, I’m just a casual gamer. No pro level play here. I haven’t played this game for hundreds of hours.”  
“Dude you're a menace to society.” Ray’s laugh filled Ryan’s headset. 

 

Being alone in a bedroom at night allows one to notice a lot. The way the person you share a wall with is snoring, as it seems to vibrate the air. The soft creaks of hallway stairs, and the occasional stirring of something in the home below. Apartment life was filled with noise. Tonight, Ryan lay unaccompanied by the outside world. His only company was his breathing. It seemed to fill his room, echoing around and vibrating the air. His bed frame creaked as a response to his occasional shifting. Ryan exhaled as his hand drifted to tend to the stirrings below his loose pants.   
Shoulders relaxing as his fingers wrapped around his twitching cock. Work all day, play games all evening, jerk off, and pass out. An established ritual.   
There was something new, his name was Ray. The out of Ryan's stomach felt warm as he thought of the voice that joined him every night for games. Ryan palmed his cock thinking of the way Ray would sound when he touched himself. Would it be like when they were playing together, and Ray ot surprised, would the gasps sound the same?  
Ryan groaned, tightening his grip on his ever stiffening shaft, rolling his thumb across the tip. “ Fuck, Ray…” his words were a sigh, as the image of Ray beneath him projected behind his eyelids. It was different every time, Ray that is. Ryan continued to pump his cock, the image of Ray in his head ever changing. There was some level of consistency, Ray was always thin. That was about the extent of Ryan’s knowledge, Ray made a few jokes about being mostly skin and bone. Ryan would easily pick up the skinny man and fuck him into the nearest wall. Lift him by the ass, and sit Ray on a counter. Moaning quietly, twisting in the sheets of the bed, Ryan gasped.  
Ryan’s balls tensed, his hand instinctually moving over his cock head, collecting his cum. A single final grunt escaped Ryan’s clenched teeth, his free hand having moved to fondle his balls as he came.

“You might be a complete piece of shit. Ever thought about that?” Ray’s voice came through the headset loud and clear. Ryan laughed as he won the Dead by Daylight match for the third time.  
“Don’t be mad because I’m better at a game than you. You’re still far superior, oh great lord of never leaving his house.”   
Ryan spoke in a joking tone, taking a sip of coke. Gradually he scrolled through his steam library as Ray continued to ramble.  
“You’re getting too cocky man, we gotta play something new.”  
Ryan admittedly was only half paying attention, he was reading a message from Meg. There apparently a need for a picture of his face  
. Apparently the internet didn't hold the precise angle of his face Meg wanted as a reference for planning their next cosplay.   
Something about finding a character that looked enough like a dad and she needed good photos for comparison.   
Honestly, Ryan suspected this was not for cosplay purposes and Meg was planning some kind of joke. Either way, it would be interesting. Ray droned on in his ear.   
“Hey, I gotta take a five minute break. Hold that thought about the mustard in my eyes or whatever you’re planning to do to me.”  
Before Ray replied Ryan was on his way to the mirror in his bathroom.  
“Best lighting in the house and it’s just a bathroom.”   
Ryan mumbled, positioning his phone to try and take the correct angle for Meg.   
Some outrageous number of re-taken photos and self deprecation later, Ryan was walking back to his computer. He had quickly swiped his finger over his phone, sharing the best photos to Meg.   
“For fuck’s sake, you were gone for a solid half hour. I’ve grown a beard, I’m retiring in a few days. Ryan, I wasted my whole life waiting to play Super Monkey with you!” Ray’s voice cracked slightly at the end, whether it was on purpose or not was a mystery.   
Ryan parted his lips to speak, “You could have a played another game while I was busy.”  
“So you can feel left out, nah bro. We’re a team, no playin without you. This is our time to shine!.”

“Are you positive because you don’t plan on playing game that rewards you for playing with other people?”

“Rye...why are you calling me out like this?” Ray’s voice held mock disbelief, and was interrupted by a muffled “PING!”  
“Ah balls! Who the fuck messaging me..hold on Rye. I’ll get back to chewing out your asshole in just a minute.”

Ryan laughed, shaking his head. He idly rubbed his thumbs across the smooth pc controller. “Maybe I don’t feel like waiting? Gosh, I’m wasting aw-”

“Rye, did you message me some selfies?”  
Ryan swallowed hard. Had he actually shared to discord instead messenger? His eyes flicked to his phone, he quickly picked it up and there it was.   
He had mistakenly send those photos to Ray. Ray now knew his face. That semi famous face, that was plastered all over youtube. Fuck.

“ I’m sorry, I had intended to send those to someone else.”  
“I hope they’re not for someone special man, you can’t rest on those hot dad looks all the time. You need to plan for the ambiance.” Ryan’s eyebrows shot up, and than slowly knit together.  
Ray’s voice was even and hadn’t changed in anyway to reflect an emotion. Ryan licked his lips.  
“Yeah, haha. I’ve sent some hot pics in my day.” Ryan choked out a half laugh, awaiting Ray’s further thoughts.

 

“Rye, are you telling me he knows your face?” Meg was leaning over, inches from Ryan.  
Excluding the masturbation and endless thoughts of Ray hadn’t been easy to leave out but he had managed. Instead, here he was, Meg looked at him like he had put himself in danger.  
“I know we’re not celebrities, but your face is a well known brand.” Meg, chewed her lip, looking Ryan in the eyes.   
“Yeah, but it’s really not so bad.” Ryan spoke, touching a hand to Meg’s and giving her a squeeze. “Trust me, this isn’t where I tell you Ray is actually stalker.”  
Meg returned the gentle hand squeeze.   
“Than tell me what’s up.”


End file.
